1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for mounting data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in computer technology, computers have become needful tools in people's daily life and in business. Thus, a great amount of data storage space for storing information and good capability of information management are needed. In an industrial computer or a server, a plurality of stacked hard disk drives is used to obtain a greater amount of storage space as well as allowing different kinds of information to be stored in different hard disks for convenient information management. However, it is difficult to cool stacked hard disk drives efficiently.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, typically, at least one frame 2 is mounted in a computer case. A hard disk drive 1 is secured to each frame 2 to be mounted in the computer case. The frame 2 includes a baffle board 4 mounted in the front thereof, and two arms 6 extending backward therefrom configured for securing the hard disk drive 1. An intake 8 is defined in the baffle board 4 configured to allow airflow therethrough to cool the hard disk drive 1. However, the airflow is at least partially blocked by a front end 9 of each hard disk drive 1 and air vortexes may be formed, so that flowing velocity of the airflow is weakened and the airflow does not efficiently pass the upper and lower surfaces of the hard disk drives 1, which is a great disadvantage for cooling the hard disk drives 1.
What is desired, therefore, is a frame for mounting a data storage device which facilitates dissipating heat from and around the data storage device.